To Start A Date
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: James Potter has finally done it! He has gotten a date with Lily Evans but now he must get ready and what with 'missing' glasses, still wearing pyjamas and the famous Potter hair it may never happen the way he wants and what else has James forgotten today


**HEY PEOPLE as you probably assumed I am going to start this lovely authors note with a HUGE apology because as it's kind of obvious I completely failed my 3 week update challenge for myself but I have reasons here they are.**

**1: For quite some time my mother kept going away and taking the computer with her so that's reason (or excuse which ever you prefer) number one.**

**2. I'm still not entirely sure if I want to continue with The Shell or if it should remain a one-shot so I really need your opinions on that.**

**3. Finally I can't continue with my other 2 stories (I'm Serious Sirius and The Simple Rules of Weasley Life) until at least one person reviews so they can win the review contest thing to decide I'm Serious Sirius: What subject Peter Pettigrew (aka the evil rat) is failing. The Simple Rules of Weasley Life: Who should make an appearance (this can be any of the Weasley clan who are still at Hogwarts at the time any other characters that have been mentioned or that you feel should be there aka. Scorpius Malfoy or someone's who wasn't mentioned such as a child of Neville's.**

**So really I feel justified and this is a really long note so I'm going to stop it here.**

"MOONY" a seventeen year old James Potter screamed as he frantically threw things out of his trunk.

"WHAT!" one resident werewolf Remus Lupin replied from his bed not even looking up at one of his best friends.

"WHERE ARE MY GLASSES I CAN'T FIND THEM"

"Have you tried your face mate" this comment came from Sirius Black himself as he slowly began to get up. James reached up to touch his face and sure enough there were his glasses perched on his nose.

"Oh yeah thanks Padfoot"

"Really James why in the name of all that is good and magical are you so jumpy" said Remus as he too began to get out of bed realising there was no way he was going to be able to get any more sleep.

"How could you forget my good man" Sirius said smirking as he sat on the edge of James bed "this is the very day that our good friend Prongs has his first ever date with none other than the red headed witch Lily Evans." James turned around to glare at his friend as he tried n vain to get his hair to cooperate in some way.

"How is Wormtail not up by now" Remus said a hint of jealousy at his friends ability to sleep through anything creeping into is voice.

"Well you know him it would take the whole of Hogwarts falling on top of him to wake him up before eleven on a Saturday." Sirius gave yet another of his infamous smirks as he looked over at the bed of the fourth Marauder. "But I might just have a way to get him up if you are so annoyed by it."

"No that's fine" Remus said exasperated at Sirius' antics "might as well let him enjoy the sleep that both you and I were deprived of."

"GUYS HELP ME HOW AM I GOING TO GET MY HAIR TO STAY FLAT" James shouted turning round to face his friends a mad glint in his eyes.

"Prongs you have been trying for years to get your hair to lie flat you should know by now that is never going to happen."

"I HAVE TO SIRIUS I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH LILY EVANS EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT INCLUDING MY STUPID HAIR IF I SAY SO"

"James" Remus said getting up and putting a hand on his bespectacled friends shoulder "she hated you for years and now you have finally gotten her to go out with you so I highly doubt that something ass trivial as your hair will matter."

"But that's the thing Remus she hated me for years therefore I have a lot more to prove so EVERYTHING has to be perfect as I said before and my hair will cooperate." James turned back to the mirror and continued the futile attack on his hair.

"Prongs just give up" Sirius said standing next to his best friend "it'll never stay flat and more to the point as me and Moony said it really doesn't matter."

"Fine I've got to go then."

"Prongs"

"What Moony?" The werewolf just gave the boy a small smirk.

"You're still wearing your pyjamas."

"WHAT!" the black haired boy looked down at himself and lo and behold he was still clad in the pyjamas he had worn to bed the night before he then proceeded to utter a stream of swear words that no one would have said within ten miles of a teacher of any kind before grabbing some clothes from the pile of things that he had thrown from his trunk and running into the bathroom.

"Well" Sirius said as his friend then run past them into the common room "do you want to be the one to tell him he still has the comb he was using stuck in his hair." Remus looked up at his friend then at the doorway their friend had just run through then back at Sirius.

"No thank you I like all my limbs attached to my body plus I believe it's your turn to face the firing squad." Sirius took a look through the doorway as well before turning back to his friend sitting on James' bed.

"He's probably too far away at this point best to just leave him Evans will point it out to him I'm sure." It was at that very moment one very confused looking James Potter trudged back through the door into their dormitory.

"What happened" Remus said a look of concern coming across both his and Sirius' faces. James looked at the two of them as though he had forgotten either of them were even in the room he then looked back down at his feet.

"I... Uh had sort of maybe forgotten that Lily had to change our date till tomorrow" he then looked back up at his friends both of whom had began to laugh as loudly as sounded humanly possible.

"Prongs..." Sirius gasped in between his laughter "that is... PRICELESS" Remus then sat up quickly his face quickly changing from laughter to worry and fear. "What is... It... Moony?"

"This means" Remus started his face one of someone who had just realized that the world would explode. "We have to deal with crazy, psycho pre-date James tomorrow as well." This instantly stopped Sirius laughing as he to sat up in alarm. James sat between his two friends and gave a small smile.

"Well boys just think of this as some sort of training because you know it's only going to be worse tomorrow." Both Remus and Sirius groaned as James kept smiling evilly. Suddenly the fourth bed stirred as one Peter Pettigrew groggily sat up he looked around at one sinister looking James and Remus and Sirius both looking as though they would rather be anywhere but here.

"What happened?"

**Well there you go my lovely readers I got this idea when I was going through what I had written out for I'm Serious Sirius (gosh I love that pun) and remembered the chapter I'd written about James.**

**Well hopefully you enjoyed and could you please review as I love to know what you guys are thinking about my writing any ideas you might want me to put into any of my stories (or a particular story you want me to write) or any characters you would like to see in a story of mine I am totally open to suggestions and love to hear from you all. Okay I will try to update as soon as I have the results from the poll for The Shell and the winner of the review contest thingy for my other two stories so till then peace out peoples.**

**TTFN**


End file.
